Wedding Jitters
by P.P.V.V
Summary: LJ Oneshot: Every girl gets nervous before the big day. But with James there to kiss away the fears, what better way to start a wedding?


**Wedding Jitters  
By: P.P.V.V.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

**AN**: I like waff! And L/J. This is for all you guys who have been craving some interaction between the couple. This is a random piece, my hand at a one-shot. 

Onward.

* * *

--

Lily stared at her reflection in shock.

Who would have known that makeup could perform such miracles?

The mirror reflected a face that she could hardly recognize. Her hated freckles that usually scattered across her nose and cheeks were now effectively covered. Her big green eyes which (in her opinion) made her look like an alien were now painted to look alluring instead of strangely focused and eerie.

Her red hair had been experimented with too and now fell in straight strands down her back, curling lightly at the ends.

She was reminded of a doll.

"Lily, you look perfect!" Frances gushed. "Potter is one lucky man. If I were a guy I'd steal you from him."

Lily smiled at that. "Oh, Fran, if you were a guy, we both know that you'd never have the guts to even ask me out."

Frances stuck her tongue out, her black ringlets bobbing when she shrugged. "You're a feisty one," she agreed. "But that's what everyone loves about you."

Lily glanced back at the mirror and sighed. Everything seemed to be unreal. She saw Fran's dark face settle next to hers in the reflection as the former studied her handiwork. "Do you like it?"

Lily grinned and nodded, but for some reason, she felt a strange feeling of dread begin to twist itself into her stomach. Frances didn't seem to notice that her grin had faded into an uncomfortable grimace because she was talking, "…If you could come over a little earlier so that I could have ample time to get it right before your wedding, it would be great."

She reached over to start cleaning up, and Lily almost wished that the makeup wouldn't have to come off, but she couldn't very well keep it on. Reluctantly, she washed up and helped her best friend clean the mess they had made.

As they worked, she couldn't help but think about how many imperfections she really did have and the pit of dread continued to grow as they talked about the final touches to the wedding ceremony and of course, the reception. There were only three days left, and there were so many things left yet to be done.

Lily kept glancing back at the mirror to catch a glimpse of her reflection.

She would look beautiful.

She wondered if James would think so.

And then, all of a sudden, she felt a loathing toward cosmetics. Of _course_ James would find her beautiful: but what about afterwards, when the makeup came off?

Insecurity filled her chest at the thought but she wasn't able to dwell on it for long because there was a knock on the door and she jumped at the sound.

When she made no move to get it, Frances strode over to open it.

Leaning on the frame was none other than her fiancé, looking as dashing as ever. Today, he wore a simple t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. His black hair was messy as always, sticking up all over the place. On anyone else, it would have looked out of place, but on him, it looked…well…sexy.

"Potter, you're early." Her friend observed, stepping aside to allow James entry.

He swept in and winked. "Fran, I hope Lily was a good girl."

With two steps he was able to cross the threshold of Frances' small flat.

Damn him and his long legs!

Lily felt him settle his arm down across her waist. She often wondered how it was that her body seemed to have been molded to fit his arm so perfectly, but at the moment, his touch felt like fire, and she flinched slightly.

Instantly, she felt bad because she knew that James had noticed. He didn't mention it, rather, removed his arm casually as he spoke with Fran, excusing them for the night.

As they left her apartment, he walked a few steps ahead of her, shoving his hands in his pockets and striking up a merry tune through whistling. She listened to it, watching his feet as he led the way.

When they had walked a few blocks, he turned to face her, his handsome face puckering down into a frown. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Curses, why did he have to be so perceptive?

"Nothing." She said, but the moment the word was out of her mouth, she instantly regretted saying it because there wasn't any conviction behind it at all.

"Something is bothering you." James said, "I can tell."

She forced a smile onto her face and he took a step closer, but not too close because he sensed that she was uncomfortable. "If it's something that I did, I want to fix it. I don't want you to ruin the wedding in any way for you."

Why did he have to be so good to her?

She hated how she couldn't put her dread to words and she fisted her hands. "It's not you James." She sighed at last.

At that, James closed the distance between them and put his hands to her shoulders, kneading them gently with his palms. This time, she relaxed into his touch. "Lils, are you feeling sick?" His voice was laced with concern.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just…" She cut herself off when she felt tears come to her eyes and she determinedly stared at the collar of his shirt refusing to look up at him. "How long is forever?"

The question seemed to take him by surprise because he chuckled lightly. "Do you want a Dictionary definition or do you want a James Potter definition?"

He winced when she swat at him and he chuckled again, the low rumble of his voice comforting. His hand came out to lift her chin and force her to look up at him. "Forever is what I want to spend with you."

And he knew exactly what to say.

"Forever is even after we die." He added, on an afterthought. "So, it's a really long time."

She felt his thumb swipe her cheek and it was only then that she realized that she was crying. At that, she pulled away from him, feeling foolish. "How do you know that you're not making a mistake?" She asked.

Now he looked genuinely concerned. "Lily, marrying you is a dream come true. I would never consider it a mistake…unless you do…?"

The crestfallen look on his face made her heart break. "No! No, Jamie, I told you, it's not you...it's me…"

The look did not go away and she hated herself for the way everything was becoming more and more confusing. She hadn't meant to blow her emotions out of proportion. "Are you getting cold feet?" he asked, dread clearly evident in his voice.

She reached up this time to touch his cheeks, where she felt the startings of a beard prick her fingers. "No…I…I'm just…why me, James?"

"Why _not_ you?" He shot back, encircling her waist once again and pulling her closer.

Lily pouted. "Forever is a long time – can you really stand to live the rest of your life with me?" She glanced away when he brought his face closer to hers; so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. "I'm far from pretty…"

He suddenly pulled back and she gasped. "James?"

"You're wrong, Lils. So wrong." He lovingly kissed her on her nose. "I love your freckles." He proceeded to plant a kiss on her brow, just above her left eye. "And I love your eyes."

She giggled when he embraced her. She welcomed his warmth and returned the hug. "I love your hair." He murmured, before kissing the top of her head and looking down at her. "I love everything about you."

"I've got terrible habits." Lily warned.

"I've got forever to get used to them." He smoothly replied.

"I'm a crybaby."

James shrugged. "I'm good with children."

She swat at him again for the second time that day and he laughed, infecting her so that she giggled again. "I'm a horrible cook."

"Then I'll take care of that – you take care of the cleaning."

He pressed his forehead against hers so that they were staring into each other's eyes. "I know it's not going to be easy." He whispered, swaying them a little to an imaginary beat, to an imaginary tune. "We're going to fight. A lot." A silly grin swept over his boyish features. "And I'm looking forward to it."

"That's comforting." She murmured, finding herself lost in his hazel orbs. "I'm sorry I'm so insecure."

"Give it a chance, babe." He said. "You never know until you try, right?"

"But what if it _is_ a mistake?" She asked.

"It won't be." He said, with his characteristic stubbornness. "But I won't force you if you don't want to. We can put the wedding off if you are really uncomfortable – I've waited years. I can wait a little more."

Lily rested her head on his shoulder, wanting nothing more than to be close to him. "I'll look fat in white." She whined into his shirt. It held his scent - of the cologne he used. She had forgotten the name of it, but it smelled good.

James thoughtfully ran his fingers up and down her spine. "Nonsense. You'll be stunning. You could come down the aisle dressed in jeans and a t-shirt for all I care and I'd still marry you." He felt her shiver slightly and he stopped his actions. "Or, you could come down the aisle dressed in nothing: now _that_ would rock my world."

She gasped at that and James grinned. "Kidding, sweetheart. So what do you say, will you marry me?"

Lily pulled back to look up at him again. "I've already said yes."

_No regrets._

_No looking back._

He bent down to kiss her (she loved his kisses), not caring that passersby shot them glances. And then, he picked her up and twirled her around, his laughter ringing through the neighborhood. "I'm the luckiest man alive!"

As he set her back onto the ground, she felt the uneasy knot in her stomach diminish only to be replaced with butterflies.

She was getting married!

Finally, she was getting married to James Potter!

The man made a questioning sound when she gave him a serious look. "I'll hold you to it, James: you're doing all the cooking."

He stuck out his tongue, playfully. "Then, be ready for macaroni and cheese every night."

Lily felt a smile cross her features and she hugged him fiercely, as if afraid that he would let her go and would never return for her. "Even if I'm not perfect..." she whispered, "Let me love you."

James tilted his head slightly. "A few years ago, you would never have been caught anywhere close to me." He noted. "Sometimes, I pinch myself to be sure that this is all real, not just something I'm dreaming." She growled lightly at that, her cheeks gaining a hue at the reminder of their past as he smoothed her hair back for her. "I would do anything you ask me to."

And she knew it to be the truth.

"Then kiss me." She whispered.

"Your wish is my command." he whispered back, erasing any remaining doubts in her thoughts, as he bent to do just that.

**End**

* * *

AN: Blame the laptop for dying on me as well as sleepless nights for this short, random piece. Hope it was good; something to chew on while waiting for an update on another one of my stories. I would love feedback, so leave me a review, would you? 

Thanks for reading,

-P.P.V.V.


End file.
